Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus, which senses and provides biological characteristics of an object including a human so that current physiological conditions of the object can be diagnosed based on sensing results, and a control method thereof, and for example to an electronic apparatus, which has an improved structure of simplifying an inner structure and reducing a physical size of a main body for sensing a plurality of biological characteristics from an object, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
To compute and process predetermined information in accordance with certain processes, an electronic apparatus basically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and the like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus is classified into an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), a server or the like for processing general information; a display apparatus for displaying an image based on video information; a sensing apparatus for sensing characteristics of various objects and performing processes based on sensing results; etc. With development of technology, the electronic apparatus may not belong to a certain category. However, if the electronic apparatus is applied to a specific technical field or specific usage, functions thereof may be specialized to meet the specific field. For example, if the object is a living thing such as a human, an animal, etc., the electronic apparatus may be provided as a medical apparatus for sensing the biological characteristics of the object and making a proper physiological diagnosis.
The medical apparatus requiring high precision in sensing and processing the object is so complicated and big that it is stationary and used on a certain installation surface. On the other hand to the medical apparatus having the big and complicated structure, there is a medical apparatus having a simpler structure and capable of more quickly sensing and diagnosing an object. Such a medical apparatus is relatively small and lightweight enough to be easily carried by a doctor or an individual user.
By the way, there is a great variety of biological characteristics sensed from an object. For example, the sensing apparatus regarded as the medical apparatus may be used for ultrasonic testing. The sensing apparatus emits ultrasonic waves to the object and receives reflected ultrasonic waves, thereby generating information about the transmitted and received ultrasonic waves so as to display a sonogram. The sensing apparatus sends the information about the transmitted and received ultrasonic waves to a separate display apparatus so that the display apparatus can display a sonogram.
In accordance with what characteristics of the object will be sensed, a sensor, a processor and the like hardware of the sensing apparatus are different. If one sensing apparatus is used in sensing and processing many characteristics, the sensing apparatus is increased in size and becomes complicated. To make the sensing apparatus small enough to be easily carried by a user, sensing apparatuses have been individually manufactured corresponding to the characteristics of the object to be sensed. However, it is inconvenient for a user to carry the plurality of sensing apparatuses respectively corresponding to the plurality of characteristics. Accordingly, the sensing apparatus is required to have a single main body to meet the plurality of characteristics.